She's the one
by Elena Ortega
Summary: She may be a girl on her physical feature but, watch you face her when you read this story so enjoy
1. prologue

She's the one

Prologue: I'm might be a girl on my physical image but I'm also a tiger when it comes to school. I don't mean to brag but it is true... and like it or not, I even want the boys to stand and bow down before me. I'd really despise boys; because my good for nothing father left my mother with all of his debts. And I'm working part time job to help my mother pay the rent of the house. I only wish that someday, I'll be able to do something to take them out of misery.

"Misa-chan, are you ready for the test?" shizuki said. "I was born ready, shizuki." I answered. Then the first bell rang 'ring... ring...' Our test had gone smooth. In fact, the questions are not hard to understand... some has formulas. "I'm glad the test was already over it's freeeeeeeeeetime!" sakura grinned. I said nothing.

I have no comment about that 'oh look guys, it's Usui Takumi, hi usui-kun." Sakura waved at him. That blond guy about a little taller than me, very sporty, he also learned martial arts but partially... were just equal and he looked at us with his gleaming emerald eyes. "mmm..." he said. Sometimes he bores me so, I just ignored him.

Usui's POV~

Ayuzawa, I don't know when will I stop thinking about her. She is strict to the guys but she is gentle with the girls. She doesn't hate me. She's like a math geometry; complicated to solve. Sometimes, she's the only girl in this school that had kind of potential... well for me, she's one of a kind. Whenever I see her like that I'm totally no match for her.

POV ended.

Class dismissed~

At Maid latte~

"Welcome back, Master" everybody greeted. Oh yeah, I'm working at Maid Latte. This might sound crazy... this job is for girls and I... of course. As president, it's also my duty to keep this to myself; because, if any of my classmate or a student from different school sees me like this... it's over. "Misa-chan, please take out the trash." My manager said. (sorry I forgot her name) "okay, sure." I replied. I took 2 bags with me outside to take out the trash and I saw a blond guy "hey," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Usui's POV~

I looked at her and... I can't believe it. Is this the president of our school? She's working at the cafe as a maid... but in fairness, she looks good on that dress. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "nothing much...I'm just around the neighbourhood.' I answered. "well if you have nothing else to do then please leave." She said. I just turn around and left.

POV ended

At the Cafe~

"Welcome, Mas...ter" I said as I saw Usui entered the cafe. "I thought I told you to leave." I said. "I just want to try something on your menu and... I want refreshments." He helped himself on his seat. Grrr! I can't stand him. It makes me feel so infuriating. And I know my life sucks; but someday, I'll be able to get through this and it's my turn to shine. Clossing time! Finally, I'll be able to go home and study for tomorrow is Friday...

At home~

"I'm back..." I said. "welcome back nee-san" my sister said. "how's school Misaki?" mom asked. "it's been fine mom, I've got to go to my room to study before I'll go to sleep." I said. "goodluck" mom said. I smiled back then I went upstairs to my room.

In my room~

I turned the lamp on my desk and I opened my notes and textbook. I studied for two and a half hours and at exact ten o clock I turned my lamp off. I turned my radio on to listen to music while I'm going to sleep.

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

[Chad Kroeger]  
You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go (and now I know)  
A brand new life (is down this road)  
And when it's right (you always know)  
So this time (I won't let go)

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

[Chorus]  
I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes, led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go


	3. Chapter 3

The next day~

"Morning Misa-chan." Sakura said. "oh morning, did you study right?" I hope you already know the role." I said. "morning" Usui said. I turned "oh morning, Usui, you always came out of nowhere." I told him. He didn't respond, he just made a dumb facial expression, I never know why a lot of girls are having a crush on him. "let's just go to our respective classroom shall we?" I mused. Then we went to our classroom.

After a few hours...

In the student council room~

"This term we'll discuss is the upcoming prom and of course... the clothes will be related to the theme of the prom. Any suggestions." I told them. "How about semi-formal" Yukimura said. "wow, that's brilliant! Okay let's continue this tomorrow." I dismissed. I never forget that I'm going to work after school, so I hurriedly went to the backdoor of the cafe to get started.

In the Cafe~

"Welcome Master," I greeted. I served my guests with a bright smile that I never thought that it could charm the boys to do what I want. But I won't do it. I can make the boys cooperate by talking to them and make them realize that they can also be wrong and so am I. "Misa-chan, take his order" my manager said. "okay, what's your order master?" I asked and I almost faint because the one I'm serving is Usui! "what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked quietly. "I'm having a snack time, what else?" he answered.

Then I served him the omelette rice with a ketchup signed: _enjoy your meal_. I looked at him and I saw him smiled because it's not because of the omelette... it's because, I'm the one who served it to him. I just continue my work so that I'll be able to go home and study. Finally, closing time! "Can we go home together?" Usui asked. "sure, just don't go inside of my house." I warned him. "understood ma'am." He teased. The we walked home together. We reached the front gate of my house "take care Usui." I said. "goodnight." He said.

Usui's POV~

I don't know how to say this but, I think I seem to have grown to like her more than ever... I wonder what is this feeling thumping on my chest. Ba-thump... ba-thump... it's like my heart is going to come out. I feel like I can't stand it if I'm not beside her. I want her... I want her for myself. I don't want anyone else to be with her but me.

Is this what it feels like to be in... love? I'm in love with her? Well, sort of but that's how I feel about her but, I can't tell her directly. She doesn't even have a clue that I've liked her all this time. And when prom starts... I'll be her partner and I'll never let her go.

POV ended

The next day~

There still two more days until the day of the prom will arrive and I've finally chose the right theme. "masquerade ball! That's brilliant president!" they said. "I didn't know that you guys liked my suggestion." I said. "it's perfect president, and my mom already picked an outfit for me." Yukimura said. "I see, then it's a masquerade. This is going to be a night to remember." I told him. Yukimura and I prepared for the prom. The decorations were prepared by the boys while the girls prepare meal after the prom.

"We did it president. I think on Friday, we will have the time of our lives." Yukimura said excitedly. I smiled at him. We will have the time of our lives in the prom before we graduate highschool.


	4. Chapter 4

A day to remember (Prom)~

I woke up early in the morning... I looked at my clock and it's only 5:30 am and the bus will leave at 7. Which means I have enough time to assemble the whole class in the bus before leaving the school.

"Okay, line up boys and girls... so that I'll be able to count you." I said. Everything is all set, and I already knew that Usui was on the bus. He's such an idiot! Anyway, I made the girls seated at the front half of the bus while the boys will be behind us.

"Wow, can't wait to see misa-chan wearing her gown in the prom dance." The three idiots said. I didn't remember inviting them but they are in the same class as I was. I just have to endure it for the rest of the trip. And I said to myself _this is going to be a long trip._

At the venue~

We finally arrived at our venue... And we already made reservations thanks to my mother's friend, the manager of the result gave me a discount for overnight stay. So that our prom night will be a blast!

"President, where are the room keys?" yukimura asked. "oh I have them, distribute it with the list of the rooms with their names on it and of course... the girl's room are separated from the boys." I said. Then everybody went down the bus and they're carrying their luggage. The boys went to their rooms to place their bags and the girls did the same.

I went to my room too and my roommates were sakura and shizuki of course... "misa-chan, I can't believe were in the same room! It's like were having a sleep over!" she said enthusiastically. "What are friends for?" I teased. We laughed and then we change our clothes and start to tour ourselves.

"I never thought this scenery is so beautiful in person, and... I've never been to a place like this sigh... it's beautiful." I said. A hand landed on my shoulder and I noticed it was just... "Usui!" "don't glare at me like that it's creepy." He said. "that's goes the same for you as well Usui!" I said. He laughed and went back to the dorm.

In the grand hall~

Me and my guys are preparing for the prom. The decorations were properly arranged, the balloons were wonderful the bubble machine was awesome, the lights were perfect etc... Oh I never thought that tonight, will be the night where I will show my goddess side. And of course, the dress that I'm going to wear was designed and made by my manager's cousin Aoi-chan.

It's colour is white and the accessories were from Aoi-chan too. I can't believe that he's such a boy-girl scout. "Misa-chan, my cocktail dress is in the left cabinet check it out." Sakura said. I took a closer look at her dress and... "whoa, it's beautiful sakura, and I presume that you have the accessories that will go with them right?" I said. "yep." She said.

"How about mine misa-cha?" shizuki asked. I looked at her dress and it's beautiful as sakura's "it's beautiful too it's only semi-formal." I said. "where's yours misa-chan?" they asked. I looked at them... "oh, you can see it when were in the grand hall I'm sorry." I pouted. "don't worry we'll look forward to see your gown then, we'll change first." They left.

The night has arrived~

I'm still in my room... feeling nervous... I'm shivering... and I don't know what will I do once I face them. Will it ruin my image as a school president? Or I will be forever admired by my classmates? These were the puzzled questions murmuring inside my head.

_Be confident, I'm sure everybody will understand you... just be yourself and have fun._ My conscience said that to me and now, I feel fine. It's time for me to dress up and ready for my close up and let the spotlight shine on me.

In the grand hall~

Everybody was enjoying the prom and the night was just about to start. "Everybody go to your partner and start dancing." Yukimura announced. Everybody was ready to dance but they paused... Everybody was surprise at what they saw. I'm wearing a cocktail dress with a long shawl on the bottom behind the skirt and in front of the skirt was 5 and1/2 long and I'm wearing a silver necklace, silver diamond ring and silver shoes and... it's all silver hehehe... and my hairstyle is beyond everyone's expectations.

"Is that Misaki? She looks absolutely stunning!" a girl said. "She's like a goddess, I wanted to be like her..." another girl pouted. I went in the grand hall to join them and I saw how Usui looked good in his suit. His eyes widened just like the rest of them. "Usui, are you okay? Don't space out." I told him. "oh, it's just... you look weird." He said. "you think so? I already told Aoi-chan not too much..." I mumbled. "no, I meant that... you look absolutely beautiful than those girls." He said.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Ba-thump...ba-thump... why am I feeling like this? It's not like I like him or anything... "may I have his dance?" he showed his hand as he bowed. "well I would be most delighted my lord." I teased. We laughed a little and we dance to the music

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide. 

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

The dance is almost over and we had our snacks "where did sakura and shizuka go?" I asked. "they probably went back to the room to get some rest since it's been a night." Usui guessed. "well I probably should go back then," I said. He escorted me back to the dorm "umm... thank you Usui." I blushed. He smiled and he kissed my forehead. "goodnight." He said.

He left... I don't know what to do now... my heart is beating so fast again! This is so irritating! I hate him! Or the opposite of it? Oh come on, snap out of yourself Misaki, You'll be fine by tomorrow. But that moment we danced... I feel like there's a spark between us. I shook my head as I changed my clothes and went to sleep.

Usui's POV~

She's so beautiful... I almost lose control of myself, and I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to her. That dance she really look like a goddess. She turned me on. But someday, I'll make her mine and I know... I'm selfish when it comes to her. This might sound crazy, no matter what I do... I just can't stay away from her and I know now what I really feel... I love her and I will shout it out to the world that **She's the one.**

Hi, I hope you'll review it but don't worry I'll send another chapter just be patient okay god bless!

_**P.S. The songs were let me go by Avril Lavigne **_

_**Can I have this dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa hudghens from Disney channel movie High school Musical senior Year.**_


End file.
